Back in the Federal Area
by Yomekyo
Summary: A year has passed since the Jewel shards were gone and peace was now here. Kagome was home trying to finish up like she promised but fails to do so. Out of curiosity she goes back and is shocked to see what she sees. Instead of confrontation, she runs away and finds herself with some familiar demons, the wolf tribe. Will Kagome stay or will she go back home?


A year had past since the Shikon Jewel was gone along with Naraku and the others. Instead of staying in the federal area, Kagome chose to come back home. She needed to finish school and then she would return.

But then again, did she need to?

Somehow through it all, Kikyo was still alive and Inuyasha was blinder than ever now. With her being gone, who's to say they were married and had children already?

Yeah Inuyasha swore off Kikyo but Kagome wasn't around to keep him in check.

She sat there in the library scribbling some notes down as she studied. As much as she wanted to focus on class, she simply couldn't. She promised the others she wouldn't come back until she finished school, but she wanted to know

She NEEDED to know.

Was Inuyasha still waiting or did he move on?

As Kagome continued writing notes, some familiar faces greeted her.

Erin, Yuka and Ayumi.

"We thought we would find you here. About ready to go?" Eri asked.

Kagome nodded and started to pack her things up. Maybe she could ask the girls their opinion on the matter at hand.

The group chatted about their plans for the weekend as they made their way home.

"I have choir rehearsal this weekend. What about the rest of you?"

_I shouldn't bother them. They have their own things to do._

"Hey Kagome, are you ok?" Yuka asked.

The three girls stopped while Kagome kept walking with her head looking down. She had completely forgot that she was walking with her friends. Suddenly, she was able to snap out of her train of though by a hand that yanked her back.

It was Yuka.

Kagome looked up and heard the blaring of horns and flashing lights. She almost walked out into oncoming traffic.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?!"

The three were now furious and fussing at Kagome. It took her a moment to comprehend what was really going on.

"Guys, I'm sooo sorry. I wasn't pay attention to what I was doing and what was going on. I'm so sorry." She kept bowing repeatedly and the three just shook their heads and held her hand.

"Let's get some ice cream and chat. You seem to have a lot on your mind." Yuka playfully hit Kagome on the head and the group set off for the ice cream parlor.

***AT THE PARK***

"So, you're telling instead of checking on your man and what he is doing, you're over here stressing about what you need to do?" Eri asked as she took a sip of her milkshake. Kagome nodded her head and took a bite out of her sundae.

"Look Kagome it's Friday. We don't have to go back to school till Monday. You have enough time to travel wherever you need to go to and be back."

"I agree with Yuka. Go. We all have plans this weekend. Tell us what happens ok?" Ayumi smiled and tried her hardest to reassure her friend happiness. Kagome signed and started back eating her sundae. The friends sat there and chatted until they were interrupted by someone's phone ringing.

"Hey mom." Ayumi stood up and walked away from the group as she continued her conversation with her mother. After some time, they girls all said their goodbyes and split up heading to their own destination.

"DON'T FORGET TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENS!" Eri and Yuka screamed as they looked back and waved at her. Kagome waved back and made her way home.

_The girls are right. It's just Friday. I could leave tonight and just pop up on everyone. I'll be back in time to study and for class on Monday. _

Kagome soon reached the steps leading up to her home. Once she was at the top, she entered the house. It was silent. No seemed to be home.

_I wonder where everyone could be?_

Kagome checked the around to see if there was a note saying where the family was.

Nothing.

The clocked showed that it was just 5:30 PM. Sota was surly out of school. She didn't see anyone outside by the shrine when she got home.

Where could they be?

Instead of waiting around, she left a note saying that she was heading out and would be back later tonight if not tomorrow morning. She entered her room and packed a few good for the group. Some junk food for Shippo, hair things for Sango, noodles for Inuyasha and some relics for Miruko.

"Oh. I should get one of Buyo's old toys for Kirara. She'll love it."

Once everything was packed, she headed for the well.

_It's been so long. I wonder how everyone is doing. Does Sango and Miruko have a child now? I wonder is Rin going well. I should have gotten something for her. What about Koga?_

She opened the doors to the well and looked down at the ground below her. Slowly she stepped down to the well and memories flashed into her mind. All the times Inuyasha had came back for her. All the times he stood there in her window watching over her as she slept.

Why hasn't he come to check on her this time?

All the other times she has told him to leave her lone to study and he never listed. Why did he this time.

"Here's go nothing."

She threw her legs over the well and jumped in. The well lit up and soon she was couching the ground.

_I'm back._

She threw her bookbag over the side of the well and soon climbed out herself. She was so use to having Inuyasha help her out.

She looked around and was thrilled at the thought of being back in the feudal area. She made her way down to the village and could already hear the screams and voices of some familiar people.

"LEAVE ME ALONE MUTT FACE! YOUR'E SUCH A BULLY" Shippo was screaming and running away from Inuyasha. Right behind him was a badly beaten Inuyasha.

_Him and Shippo must be fighting again._

"HEY S.." right as Kagome started to yell their names to alert them of her return, she saw someone walking of the same hut that Shippo and Inuyasha ran out of.

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha dear, please leave him alone. You were the one who was picking on Shippo after all. You can't get mad that he simply defended himself, now can you?" Kikyo propped up on the home as she watched Inuyasha chase after Shippo.

_So I was right. He couldn't wait._

Instead of continuing towards the village, she froze. She couldn't bare the idea of going back to the village and heading that Kikyo and Inuyasha were a thing now.

He promised her.

He told her he would wait.

Why did he lie to her.

"Why am I so cold all of a sudden?" Kagome asked as she shook. She looked down and could see water was covering her arms.

Water from where.

She went to whip her face and understood why she was cold.

She was crying.

Tears were gushing from her face like a leaky faucet and she couldn't stop.

She dropped her bookbag and made a run from it. Where she was going was completely unsure to her. She just needed to get away from there.

***IN THE WOODS***

Once Kagome was as far away as she could run from the well, she finally fell to the ground and screamed.

She was screaming as loud as she could and one again tears gushed from her eyes.

"THAT IDOT! WHY DID I TRUST HIM? WHY WHY WHY?!" Kagome continued to scream as she started to punch the ground.

_What should I do now? Should I turn back? No. Maybe I should just go home and forget all about coming back to this world. _

Kagome was completely defenses and was paying no mind to her surroundings. She knew she should be paying attention to what was going on, but her mind was everywhere at this point. Things turned black and she laid on the ground completely giving up on everything. Her head ached and she could feel herself about to faint. As the last bit of light slipped away from her, she saw six feet standing around her. She wasn't scared that someone was there.

She was calm.

Right as she lost consciousness, she heard them scream her name and one caught her.

_These feet. They aren't Sango nor Miruko. They know who I am because they screamed my name._

"Rest up my love. I'll take care of up until you awaken."


End file.
